demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Exposed
Liza's P.O.V I tried to close my eyes again, but the Military officer crouched down in front of me, jabbing me with his cane. "I said wake up, little girl!" I opened my eyes to the blinding white light. I was in Camp Heliopolis before something happened...I can't quite remember. I spat in his face. "I'm nineteen years old, Kos Omak! Where am I? And why am I chained up like some type of animal?" I growled. "You tell me! What's that, Egyptian? They're all so different. The last one was Greek, the first one was Roman, and now we have an Egyptian," He turned to a small woman, who was taking notes in the corner, "See if any of that means something, Nicole." He finally wiped his face, turning back to me. "I don't know who you are-" "Oh, I'm so rude! I am Captain Jack. You are in my ''base! There's something strange about you kids and I'm gonna find out what. When I do," He let a male nurse come in and take my saliva off his hand with a cotton swab, "You'll be feeling more like an animal than you probably ever have in your whole life. What's your name, nineteen year old?" "I am Liza Monroe. My Master," I stomped the ground, referring to Hades, "Is gonna send you to Punishment if you don't let me go!" I tried to use my magic, but this building wasn't under soil. As a matter of fact I couldn't feel any type of nature in this facility... "Are we in the air or.." I'd know if it was water. "Smart, Liza. I met another girl, she wore flowers in her hair like you. Asked me the same question. As if she ''knew," ''He laughed, raising his eyebrows at me, "So the ones with flowers know we aren't on the ground. Interesting...Nicole, I hope you're writing this down." He said to the girl in the corner. She wiped her glasses, quickly. She muttered a reply, writing. She had a simple black bun, a white lab coat, and a pale face. She seemed like one of the people in movies that betrays their commanders. I smile, thinking about this and he jabbed me with his cane again. "So, are you gonna be like the rest and not tell me anything? I have tons more people to examine if you won't, Liza." "Well, obviously, I'm going to follow in the other captives footsteps and not tell you a bloody word, Jack!" "That's ''Captain ''Jack to you, Miss Monroe." ''"Ya Hayawan," I hiss, "Thinking you can chain us up...where in Reda's name are we?!" I yelled, pulling at the chains, madly. Jack grabbed my chains roughly, unhooking them from the wall and dragged me across the all white floor out of the door and into a dark hallway. He slammed my face against the window and my nose started to bleed. "Welcome to Area 59. The one in Outer Space, Miss Monroe!" he yelled, dragging me back to the room. I kicked and screamed, but he was strong. He hooked me back on the wall and smiled at Nicole. Well, my sight was impaired, so it probably was a grimace. "Nicole, clean up all this blood, then meet me in the next interrogation room. You have three minutes, if it's not all cleaned and you're not in your corner, you'll be thrown into space."He walked out of the room, stepping into my blood and tracking it into the hallway. She scrambled to her knees, cleaning the blood up with her own coat. She wiped my face and I gave her a quizzical look, "He said all ''the blood!" She croaked, cleaning up the floor. My vision got hazy again and I finally closed my eyes, thinking what Officer Jack would do to the rest of my family and friends. Kiro's P.O.V He was buckled down to a wooden board that was being held up on a stand. A bright light shone on his face, but he didn't show any emotion. The only thing he did do was tighten his fists when he saw a man walk over to him. "So you're up." The man said. Kiro stared blankly at him. The man put on a grin. "Now listen here. You can try to stay silent, but everything will go smoother if you cooperate." "..." Kiro didn't reply. He wanted to, though. He wanted to know why he was here. "So listen you freak," The man said. "I'll be in charge here. I'm Jack. Captain Jack. You will listen to me, or you'll end up like the last punk who tried to be snappy." Kiro lifted his head a little, to show he understood. "Now I heard about the stunt you tried to pull on your way here." Kiro closed his eyes. He remembered that well. Some guard tried to touch him, and, well...he paid the price. Kiro could remember being handcuffed when the guard fell down and began foaming at the mouth, his skin turning so pale you could see his veins as his eyes popped out of his head. "I won't be allowing that here." Captain Jack said. "Now you'll answer my questions. Who the hell are you." "..." Kiro didn't reply. Jack scowled. "Answer me, boy!" Kiro opened his mouth, and Jack's face began to slightly change. But then Kiro spit at him. The spit landed directly in his eye, so Jack was left to flick it away. "Oh. So you want to play ''that'' way'''''." Jack said, then took a few steps away. Kiro couldn't turn his head that far to see what he was doing, but he could tell that Jack planned something. Flwoosh! A bucket full of water fell on Kiro's head. He was unprepared for it and accidentally inhaled it, causing it to get into his lungs. He felt suffocated, now. He couldn't breathe. When the water stopped falling, Kiro began coughing and gasping a lot. He tried to sit up, but the cold metal that was holding him down suddenly became useful (in a way). "You see, I knew after I heard reports not to screw around with you. It's life or death here, and I intend to live." Captain Jack said. "Now, will you cooperate, or will you drown?" When Kiro felt like he could breathe again, he grit his teeth. "You know," was the first thing Kiro said. He then continued with, "playing with death doesn't work out for either party." "So now you talk? Progress, I suppose. And now you'll answer." Jack commanded, walking back over to Kiro. "What are you? And no talking back." Kiro sat there and stared at the man. "Well? We don't have all day." "...I guess the term for me is "Zombie". I have lived in hell, died in hell, and came back from hell. This? This is nothing. Your torture methods are also against the law." Kiro's voice was low and soft. You had to strain to hear it. It carried nothing inside, except the feeling of emptiness. "I think they'll be an exception for me." Captain Jack sneered. "Zombie? You think I'm an idiot?" "Yes." Kiro softly said. Jack began to smile, but it was a twisted version of a smile. "I like you, kid. I like snappy kids. I like kicking their asses." Captain Jack said. "Yes," Kiro retorted. "Kick a defenseless kid's butt for doing nothing." "Your existence is a sin!" "Then why am I here?" The question was left to linger in the silent air. Jack turned around and began to walk to the single exit. Opening the door, he said, "I wonder that too." At that time another waterfall fell on Kiro's face. Sebastian P.O.V. I was tied up in a cell. My whole body was wrapped in gold chains. This can't be right. There was a guy that tried to attack me, so I struck him with my Chaos blade. I looked at my leg. There was a giant bloody hole in my leg. "Horse Tranquilizer. That was quite the blade you had, son. We're examining it right now. It only glows when you're around it. Wanna tell me about that?" This army looking freak stood in the open cell with me. He was muscular and wore camouflage. He had a giant star on his chest and stared at me. "So you must be the big guy around here." I think that's what I said. My speech was off. I can't believe they freakin' used horse tranq on me, like I was some animal. My eyes turned red in anger. "Yes I am. My name is Captain Jack. SO the question is who are you and what is your power?" "Aren't you a god or something?" I sniff, "Ohh, a human. Your soul smells delicious. May I have a bite?" He smiled at me in amusement and some chick with a notepad nodded at him. "So you eat souls?" He bent down to me. "Only good ones. Like, I'd never eat hers. Hers would taste suck up, wasting my life trying to figure stuff out about a bunch of kids, so I won't be anything like my father and I got teased and taunted as a child. Poor Nicole Shaney, hated my Mr. Jack here who treats her like a dog, but she can't do anyhting against him because he's so strong compared to her weakness! " I looked over at her and she was crying. "Amazing, you creatures are. You know two kids spat in my face today and now you-" I spit in his face, "Three." He smiled at me, "You brats love to test me, I see." Nicole came up wiping her eyes, and took my saliva in a swab. I examine my surroundings. We obviously weren't on Earth. I sniff the air. This place was strange. He actually had me in chains. What the freak would that do? I stand up, burning the lock and shook of the chains with ease. I leap for his neck and he calls for back up. Two men in all back come in and shoot me with more horse tranq. I really felt like an animal at that time. I fell to my knees. Sebastian Ryer, demon, son of Thanatos, taken down by three tranq's. "Take him to maximum security. He's like the other one..." I can't believe this. This is the kinda bull I wanted to avoid, but NO, I somehow lose my marbles and end up in this freakin' facility. "Captain Jack, I will make sure you die, if not by my hands, then another. I swear it on the River Styx!" I hated him with a passion...He'll fu-...my eyes shut and my thoughts left me. Ruki P.O.V Ruki stared out the cage she was in. She could only tell that she was in some type of ship, which kept bumping and turning. "Oh my..." She whispered at her predicament. "This is what you get," her elder brothers would have told her. Ruki curled up in the little space she had and whimpered. She shouldn't have left her hole. She should have stayed buried inside like her mommy had told her to. But she had to pee really badly, and it got so dark inside the cave it made her feel sick. She wanted her big brothers. But when she went outside she saw thin lights through the fog- something she wasn't used to seeing. So of course she went to check it out. And these weird men in suits that looked like police officers asked her questions, like what was she doing in the forest. "Well my mommy told me to come here..." She answered unsurely. Even for a 15 year old, she acted like a little kid. "Who's your mom? Do you know her name?" One of the men asked. Ruki thought for a second. "Gaea!" She said proudly as she remembered. Then the men whispered to each other, and then roughly grabbed her. She let out a scream instantly at being touched, and several tree branches began to move towards the men, curling and picking them up, making them let her go. Ruki ran away from the site, crying out for her family as she ran back to her cave. Her screams must have alerted someone else, and before she knew it she was surrounded by people with guns. A lot of them. She looked at them with her big innocent eyes and began to cry and heard a loud "POW" and felt something get impaled in her. Then she woke up here. She wasn't on Earth at all-- being on Earth meant she could feel mommy, and she couldn't feel mommy. That just made her cry. She felt the cage rumble and heard footsteps. She closed her eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep. "I heard this one was a powerful one," a deep voice said. Another replied, "Powerful, eh? How should we handle it?" It? Was that person refering to her? She wasn't an "it" she was a Ruki! "Carefully. But I heard it can only control plants so--" The man was cut off as he gasped for breath. Ruki heard many others randomly do that, and the air felt tight to her. Had something happened? As suddenly as it happened, it stopped. "Check on the captains." One girlish voice said. "It had to be one of these things. They're awake." Ruki heard the sound of things crashing. She felt a sudden jolt and her cage, and tumbled sideways. "Ow..." She groaned and rubbed her head. A group of people surrounded her. "Why are you awake?" One asked. Ruki looked at him fearfully. "I-I don't know! Please don't hurt me." She wimpered. "I was just looking for my mommy and these strangers came--but that isn't weird because strange people come home all the time but they kill themselves--and these strangers were weird because they talked to me and-and-and then they hurt me and-" Ruki couldn't stop crying. "I just want my mommy." "So you can plot to destroy us humans?" One man sneered. Ruki shook her head. "No, no, no! Mommy says Humans destroy her and-and-" The people were begining to look annoyed. "Please take me home! I just want to go home, please!" One of them opened up her cage and helped her out. He smiled, but it wasn't a good smile. It seemed wrong. "Oh we'll help you out. Why don't you follow me to my room...?" Ruki instantly got scared, and the air began to feel tight again. All of the people began gasping again as Ruki looked around frightened. When the air turned normal, they all were on the ground with blue faces. Ruki could instantly tell what happened. They were dead. (A/N: In case you couldn't tell, the guards suffocated. Since oxygen and carbon dioxide is a natural resource, I assume Gaea and her children would have full control over it. What Ruki did was she cut off the Oxygen/Carbon Dioxide from flowing to them (unconsiously) and they suffocated from it.) POV Group mode, Use heading three between POV's Category:Sibuna4evs Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Collabs Category:Males Category:Females Category:Stories